Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail
| place_of_birth = Jabal Haimain, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 69 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Sadeq Muhammad Sa id Ismail is a citizen of Yemen, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 69. Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1982, in Jabal Haimain, Yemen. According to The Times Ismail's cousin, and his older brother's brother-in-law were also held in Guantanamo. Combatant Status Review Ismail was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: Transcript Ismail chose to participate in his Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a four summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail's behalf. In response, on 27 September 2004, the Department of Defense published 18 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On 27 September 2004 Tribunal panel 5 convened and concluded, based on classified evidence, that he was an "enemy combatant". Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail's Administrative Review Board, on 28 January 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The factors for and against continuing to detain Ismail were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_1_944-1045.pdf#30}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail Administrative Review Board - page 30 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations The Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants was obliged to hold annual reviews of captives status. In September 2007 the Department of Defense published all the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the Administrative Review Boards convened in 2005 or 2006. They also published heavily redacted versions of the recommendation memos for the 180 captive the 2005 and 2006 who were cleared for release through their Review Boards. There is no record that his 2005 Review Board recommended his repatriation. There is no record that an Administrative Review Board convened in 2006 to review his detention. Release On June 19, 2007 six men were released from Guantanamo. According to the Miami Herald, the Center for Constitutional Rights identified one of the men as a 25 year old Yemeni named "Sadeq Mohammed Said". The Gulf News profiled Sadeq Mohammed Said on October 22, 2007, following what it reported was his first interview since his release from custody, on October 12, 2007. The article reported that he acknowledged that he "joined one of the Taliban battlelines." The article reported that he described religious persecution in Guantanamo, including desecration of the Koran. The article reported that he hinted at sexual abuse. The article reported that he described being captured in a hospital bed, not on a battlefield. The article quoted his brother, Rashad Mohammad Saeed—who was described as a jihadist who had also served in Afghanistan. The record shows that Sadeq was not repatriated through Guantanamo's annual review process. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (9) – Seized in Pakistan (Part One) Andy Worthington Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Yemeni people